


Mind tricks

by Hayluhalo



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Avengers Assemble s02e09 The Dark Avengers, Dream becomes reality, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, but they kind of forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: "As it turns out, Tony wasn’t the only one with an itch in his brain. "





	Mind tricks

**Author's Note:**

> A retell of the episode "the dark avengers" from Avengers Assemble. For the prompt "missing scene" (S3) of the Tony Stark Bingo 2018!
> 
> This fic is not BETA-ed so all the mistakes are mine! :)

« Dammit. »

 

Tony tried to remember the previous fight with the douche ego-alien, but the more he tried, the faster his foggy mind spun in and out of focus. Hyperion might have hit him harder than he thought.

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. be a dear, shut your speakers and show me a replay of the battle today.” Without another word from the A.I., his previous fight on fifth avenue showed up on multiple holographic screens all around him. Tony cocked an eyebrow as he watched his own butt get kicked by the squadron supreme. Repeatedly. So apparently, he not only gave the A.I. butler a big ego but also inserted a passive aggressive fonction?

 

Great, wonderful. Good job past Tony.

 

“Tsk, remind me to design you better next time.” Shooing away the nearest holograms, Tony headed to the bar for a much-needed drink. The first sip sent the heady and complex perfume of his aged whiskey through his pallet, instantly soothing the raw edges of his nerves. Tony sank into his nearby computer chair and observed the few remaining holograms that brightened the dark hide-out. Tony sigh and tilted his head back. The footage felt alarmingly foreign to him.

 

Today was such a bad day. He barely made it out of the superhero team’s grip – a bit more and he would have had to accessorise a bright orange onesie, not that fashion was a priority in jail — and now he might have a head injury.

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., bring out my live-combat recordings dossier.” When met with silence, Tony drew in a deep breath and let his heavy eyelids close for a minute. Great, now his A.I. was taking a nap.

 

“Error. I cannot identify the files you are requesting, sir.” Tony frowned as the beginning of a promising headache bloomed behind his closed eyes. That’s not good. Regaining some composure, Tony took another drawl of liquor and got to work, determined to get to the bottom of this. His memory was foggy, but he could have sworn he had several dossiers dedicated to battle archives. As he typed away, his vision started to give, and, despite his best attempts, darkness swallowed him before he could think of finding a more comfortable place to rest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hey you.” Tony heard before a soft kiss landed on his neck. “Come back to bed?”_

_“Hmm, what a tempting offer. Sweeten the deal and I just might, soldier.” Tony felt the lips that rested against his skin curl into a smile and he turned his head around to meet a pair of baby blue eyes._

_“Come with me and find out by yourself,” the other man said as he spun Tony’s chair around, trapping the brunet to it with his large frame. Tony chuckled and ran a hand through the soft blond locks._

_“Alright, I’m almost done, cap. I’ll be there in a bit.” Blondie made a face and Tony tilted his head. “Wha--” Before he could finish, a pair of soft lips met his as a strong hand gripped him by the jaw and forced it open, granting access to a sinfully hot tongue. Tony moaned and pressed back into the kiss – too entranced to put up a fight — and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. Tony made a muffled yelping sound as he was scooped out of his seat, instinctively wrapping his legs around the strong waist._

_“Okay, you win. Take me to bed, Steve.”_

_“Yes --"_

 

* * *

 

 

“-- Sir?” Tony grunted as he blinked slowly against a blinding blue light.

 

“Sir, I believe you have fainted. Do you require any assistance?” Tony slowly rose, fighting against the stiffness of his back and the screaming pain in his neck. He was still a bit dizzy, faint and alarmingly aroused. As the information of his dream mixed with his current reality, a wave of nausea rode through his belly, overwhelming the remaining sexual impulsions.

 

“I’m fine. Did you find anything?” Tony lied. Which was all kinds of pointless considering he was lying to his own creation.

 

“No, I did not, sir.” Without replying, Tony rose in a hurry, clutching his mouth as he bolted for the nearby bathroom. He barely had time to get to his knees when his empty stomach contracted, and he gagged on a disgusting mix of acidic coffee and bile.

 

On a second thought, he might take the rest of the night off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The symptoms mysteriously dissipated the next morning and the renewed energy gave Tony an uncontrollable urge to cause trouble. After a cup of coffee, he was feeling vengeful and sent drones down to mid-town where he previously got his butt kicked. The streets were usually pretty quiet on Sundays so with some luck there would be no civilians around. He didn’t want the Squadron to be distracted by a spontaneous rescue mission. Tony took his time slipping on a fresh under armor and walked onto the suit’s assembly platform. His drone attack was live one of his projectors and, as of now, they were barely holding off. Albeit a bit annoying, it didn’t matter much; it just meant he wasn’t going to miss the party.

 

Hyperion had lasered the trap and sent his team into a force field cage by the time Tony turned the corner. Upon seeing the captured heroes, an uncontrolled manic laugh bubbled out of his chest.

 

_It’s payback time._

 

His arrival was welcomed by the ear-piercing scream of a little girl — or a little boy, who was he to judge — and Tony noted that there were more civilians than expected. That was going to complicate things.

 

“Iron Man” the team of super heroes said.

 

“Of course. Who did you expect? A good guy?” Tony replied, grinning behind his faceplate at his own joke. “Fell for the old trick robot bit, huh? You might be earth’s mightiest heroes but you’re clearly not earth’s smartest.”

 

The bubble busted within a couple of minutes and Tony sighed.

 

“Okay. Well, my electro-cage has some design flaws.” So much for that, he’ll have to go back to the drawing board for that one. The fight was a scramble and went downhill depressingly fast. All and all, Tony thought he fared well. The McLoser team were in a five against one situation, so Tony knows he would have totally kicked butts if it was a one-on-one situation. That’s what he thought when Hyperion ripped his faceplate off, sending the crowd into a choral of booing.

 

_Show off._

 

“I’ll take that as my que to leave,” Tony said before blasting away, narrowly missing Hyperion’s fist. As he found his footing again, Doctor Spectrum raised an arm, obviously ready for fire.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Tony muttered to himself before blasting the energy core in his enemy’s palm. With a whining noise, the energy core sent waves of power surges, casting a pulsing yellow light around the armor…which was now red and gold?

 

“Hun?” Tony blinked at his own hand. He swears he was wearing dark blue a split second ago. Looking around, familiar figures appeared within the limits of the golden light. Tony had seen those faces before. They were well known villains.

 

“Those other villains…what is this?” Tony’s eyes locked onto the man dressed in a flashy flag costume. “J.A.R.V.I.S., tell me I didn’t just lose my mind.”

 

“Unfortunately not sir. That was a dimensional anomaly of immeasurable power.”

 

Damn, and here he thought today was going to be a good day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony investigated the footage later and identified the criminals who showed up in the dimensional rift. Hawkeye, Widow, the God of Crime — really, the person who comes up with these names should be trialed for crime against humanity — the Hulk, Falcon and the Captain.

 

The Captain.

 

Tony felt an inexplicable, not to mention annoying, pull to that villain.

 

“Maybe it’s time to meet some other criminals,” Tony thought out loud.

 

“Then I guess you won’t mind I came in uninvited.” A familiar voice called from behind him. Tony bolted back as the faceplate slipped back down. Nobody could have bypassed his security systems without him noticing.

 

“I wasn’t expecting visitors,” Tony called back, raising his right repulsor towards the source of the voice, his increased heart beat the only thing betraying his surprise. A man in a black uniform came out of the shadows, shield in hand, and Tony immediately recognized him.

 

“The captain.” Tony brought both repulsors up. “You know, I really don’t like surprises. What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m not here to fight, Iron Man. I’m here to talk.”

 

“Yeah and I’m a superhero. Nice try,” Tony retorted, keeping his guard up. The captain paused and then slowly lowered his shield to the ground and raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

 

“I am only here to talk, Iron Man. Please hear me out.” Tony hesitated and, after deciding that he really didn’t like intruders, held his stance. From where he stood, he could see the captain’s jaw work as he slowly moved one hand to his face and removed his cowl.

 

And then, realisation struck Tony.

 

This was the guy he saw in his dream. But how? He had never met the captain in person before today. Taken aback, Tony finally lowered his stance and retracted his face plate. Relief was so honestly written on the captain’s face that Tony found himself relaxing despite his own will.

 

“Thank you, Iron Man. I know how this looks. Breaking into your base was not my first choice. You have my apologies. I’m, umm, the captain,” the other man said awkwardly, tentatively shifting his stance towards Tony like a nervous teenager. Tony rolled his eyes, walked forward and boldly presented his hand to the captain. The other immediately shook his outstretched hand.

 

“I’m Steve Rogers,” the captain said. Steve, just like the blondie in his dream. Today was getting weirder and weirder.

 

“Tony Stark.” The shy smile he got only further accentuated the similarities between the dream man and the one currently standing in front of him. “What brings you to my humble abode, captain?” Tony asked, a bit disconcerted by the baby blue eyes that seemed to be scanning every millimeter of his face.

 

“Please call me Steve and…well, I already knew your name.”

 

“Well, that’s not creepy at all. Are you a fan or something?” Steve laughed, the sound making a soothing warmth spread at the base of his reactor.

 

“If you think that’s creepy, you won’t like what I’m going to say next.”

 

“Try me.”

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

As it turns out, Tony wasn’t the only one with an itch in his brain. The captain, Steve, had been observing the situation from underground, following the same list of supervillains Tony had checked earlier.

 

“I still don’t understand how you can be so convinced something is wrong,” Tony said, twirling his empty glass of whiskey by the rim.

 

“It’s like writing with your non-dominant hand, you just know.”

 

“Fair enough,” Tony said, as he rose to his feet, heading for the bar. Again. Getting hammered in the presence of a guy who broke into your secret base might not be the soundest of decisions. But then again, today sucked bad.

 

Anyways, he already made the bad decision of removing his stuffy armor — with the exception of his gauntlets, he’s stupid not suicidal, thank you very much — so drinks it is. With a little bit of a stagger, Tony got to the bar and refilled his glass.

 

“You sure you don’t want something to drink, Steve?”

 

“No, thank you. It’ll go to waste on me.” Steve paused and continued, uncertain. “You should probably put the breaks on that though.”

 

“Hey, people who break into my house have no say on my alcohol consumption habits,” Tony scoffed as he made his way back to the console Steve was leaning against. In his brilliant drunken state, Tony’s tired legs wobbled a bit as he approached the other man. Before he could trip over himself, Steve caught him, the sudden tug sending the content of his glass over both their connected chests.

 

“Oops, messed up your costume, my bad,” Tony laughed. Steve didn’t say a word and gingerly removed the glass from Tony’s hand, placing it down on the console behind him, out of Tony’s reach.

 

“I think that’s quite enough, Tony.” Tony rolled his eyes and reached for the glass, scooting closer to Steve in the same instance.  The captain caught his hand and brought Tony’s attention back to him by grabbing him by the jaw. The motion kickstarted a replay of the dream in Tony’s head and he started laughing again.

 

“You really are him.” Steve looked perplexed and slightly annoyed and Tony decided he liked that look.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I dreamed of you, you know. I thought I was going nuts when you showed up here, as if materialized from my subconscious. And boy is my subconscious accurate, right down to the jaw grabbing.” Steve’s eyes widened comically, and Tony snickered, he liked that look as well.

 

“What else happened?” Steve asked.

 

“What?”

 

“What else happened in your dream?” Steve asked again, more urgently this time. Even with his lowered inhibitions, Tony wasn’t so hot on the idea of sharing his wet dreams.

 

Then again, why not. It’s not every day that your dreams objectify themselves and Tony was nothing if not opportunistic.

 

“We made out.” Steve flushed a pretty shade of pink that made Tony want to taunt him more.

 

“Actually, you pried my jaw open and shoved your tongue into my mou--hmmf,” Tony protested as Steve covered the chatty mouth with his big hand.

 

“You make it sound horrible. That’s not what happened.” Upon Tony’s questioning gaze, Steve sighed and looked away bashfully. “I think…we had the same dream.”

 

Tony’s slower brain took a moment to compute the new input. Steve’s hand was still covering his mouth and, feeling mischievous, Tony licked the broad palm. Steve pulled his hand away only to be caught by the smaller man as Tony finally leaned in and kissed him. When Steve stayed unresponsive, something inside Tony laid down and died and, in an attempt to cut his loses, he started pulling away.

 

“Well, sorry. I…I guess drank too much after all,” Tony said, avoiding Steve’s gaze. As he started to distance himself from the other man’s warm chest, Steve pulled him in by the jaw again and kissed him hard. Their tongues intertwined like in his dream and the reminder mixed with the hotness of the kiss made Tony moan uncontrollably into Steve’s mouth. Without breaking away, Steve lifted the smaller man by the butt, forcing Tony to grab on with his arms and legs, and turned their positions around. Tony was now pressed against the console with his arms locked around Steve’s neck, pulling him furthermore into the kiss. They finally broke away after a moment and Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s. The proximity seemed odd, as they were mere strangers only moments ago, but also unbearably soothing, intimate and familiar. Tony licked his lips before speaking again.

 

“Okay, you win. Take me to bed, Steve.” Steve gave him a startled look and then broke into a warm laughter a mere second after as the reference settled in.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very appreciated :)
> 
> On [Tumblr](hayluhalo.tumblr.com) (although I don't know what to do about the ban).


End file.
